


Reminders

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Elijah and scars.





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'scar'

Elijah traced his fingers down over the scars on Gai's chest. They were fading, slowly, and despite Gai's best attempts, they'd also healed fairly well. But they'd always be there as a reminder. That was something Elijah understood all too well. His own scars, well... 

Gai distracted Elijah from his thoughts by shifting and kissing him. The sun was setting and they'd need to clean up before dinner. It was nice to stay like this for a moment, though, after everything. Little touches and kisses, time to just relax and... 

Enjoy that they were still there, together, after it all.


End file.
